Inhalation nebulizers of this kind are known in different embodiments. Thus, for example, EP 0 170 715 A1 discloses an inhalation nebulizer in which, among others, liquid substances are nebulized by means of a pressurized gas flow. As an aerosol generator, a nozzle is arranged in a nebulizing chamber of the inhalation nebulizer and has two suction channels arranged beside a pressurized gas channel. When pressurized air flows through the pressurized gas channel, the liquid to be sprayed is sucked through the suction channels. For this purpose, the suction channels protrude into a container in which the liquid to be sprayed is stored. An inhalation nebulizer which operates according to the same principle is known from EP 0 694 314 A1, in which however, in order to improve the dosage accuracy, a container insert is provided for the spraying substance. This design is proposed taking into account the requirement that the exact dosage of the medicament to be administered is especially important for medical applications. In the inhalation nebulizers known this requirement is met in that exactly defined amounts of the medicament are presented for spraying.
In the inhalation nebulizers of the kind described herein, the amount of liquid presented for spraying is never the same as the actually nebulized amount of liquid, so that the amount of the medicament offered to the patient for inhalation is always smaller than the amount of the medicament filled in the inhalation nebulizer. In particular for liquids containing medicaments it can be observed that the concentration of the medicament in the liquid remaining in the nebulizer increases in the course of the inhalation treatment.